1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to frozen solutions of glyceryl monostearate with jojoba oil and the use of such solutions as substitutes for Vaseline, cosmetic bases, protective skin coatings, dermatological putties, lubricants such as sexual lubricants, hair groomers, stick cosmetics, hand lotions and as carriers for germicidal or therapeutic agents and to methods of making such compositions.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Pure jojoba oil has been used directly on the skin. Because of the very low viscosity of the Jojoba oil, such uses have been far from satisfactory. It is an object of the invention to develop a technique for hardening or increasing the viscosity of jojoba oil.
As an outgrowth of my work leading to the development of vitamin E compositions as described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,517 and my application Ser. No. 542,645, some of which include a jojoba oil component, I have explored the properties of compositions comprising frozen solutions of glyceryl monostearate and Jojoba oil. As explained more fully below, many of these compositions are improvements over prior art compositions. For example, although Vaseline has been widely used as a sexual lubricant, it has the undesirable property of not being easily biodegraded. It has been found that Vitamin E compositions applied to the skin, such as those disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,517 and Ser. No. 542,645 aplication, cannot be used by people who have allergic reactions to Vitamin E. These problems are avoided by the compositions of the present invention.